


Until Eyes Can See

by PrinceAlim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 16:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20910590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceAlim/pseuds/PrinceAlim
Summary: Draco is ill and both of them know what is going to happen in the end. But there is a difference between knowing and accepting.





	Until Eyes Can See

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So. It's a bit sad, but it ends kind of ok, so yeah. If you like it, my next work is happy, I promise... Enjoy?

“My father used to tell me that magic was everything.” Draco rasped from is pillow.  
Looking down at him now, Harry say the circles under his shining eyes, his pale, his hollow cheeks. He saw the man he loved almost as far away from life as one could be. Harry took his hand, exposing a skeletal wrist from under the cold covers.  
“It’s obviously not true.” Draco whispered. Harry looked at him clueless.  
“Magic isn’t everything, is it? He paused. “I mean, look at me, Harry.” He did. “I’m dying.” He shrugged.  
All the noise from the hallway was gone as the raven-haired man looked into those sad grey eyes he knew so well.  
“I’m dying.” He repeated “And you are going to get over it.” Tears started to collect in Harry’s eyes, but he blinked them away and nodded, neither of them believing it for a single second. Draco pulled him close and kissed his forehead, looking him in the eyes.  
“I love you.” He whispered.  
“I love you too.” Harry choked through tears.  
They stayed like this, silent, tears running slowly off faces until day morphed into night. Neither knew what to say, because they had talked about this moment many times, but they had never really believed that it would get to this. Because magic fixes everything, right?

\--

Harry woke up around three in the morning with an aching back and sore eyes. He had dreamt that he and Draco had had a child. It was always Draco’s wish, and whenever it was vocalised, Harry had always rubbed him on the back and looked into his eyes and said ‘You’d be a great dad.’

That was before he got ill.

He was about to tell Draco when he remembered where he was. He looked down and saw him sleeping peacefully. He looked at his face for a while, thinking about how young he looked. He looked somehow relived of a burden. Like he had armfuls of unwanted objects taken from him. He looked still. Very still.  
“Draco. Draco? I had a dream.” He said softly, a smile on his lips at the though of Draco and him with a child. Something to care for and look over and love. Something to live for.  
“I am quite sure you would like to hear about it, Draco.” Harry whispered trying to coax him out of the deep sleep he was in. He touched his bony shoulder gently to shake him. He shook him carefully. Nothing. He shook him again. Still nothing. He shook him a little harder and started to panic. A Medi-Witch came rushing in, looked at the scene that lay ahed and called something into the half lit corridor behind her. Harry was frantically trying to wake Draco from his sleep, shaking his shoulder. One of Draco's hands fell out from under the sheets then hitting the metal bed post with a clang that ran through the room. Everything stilled. Harry looked down at Draco and without thinking he sunk to the floor and threaded his fingers through Draco’s, still willing his eyes to flutter open, knowing it was all in vain. Time became stretched like a piece of gum, because when he lifted his head, his face was wet with tears, the daylight was streaming in and a witch in blue robes was looking cautiously into his eyes and telling him to go home, get some rest. Do you have a family member or friend to check on you? Yes. Do you need us to bring you some coffee for now. No. Ok, we will contact you for further arrangements. Yes. I am sorry, Mr Potter. So am I. 

He turned and disaparated without looking back.

\--

The moment he got into the hallway, he started sobbing, big heaving sobs that shook his whole body. He sank to the floor and stayed there. ‘I can’t do this’ he thought ‘I can’t.’ He tried to take some calming breaths, but he ended up with more haptic sobs. He thought about Draco.

Draco who he would never have again.

I can’t do this. No listening to his breathing at night, no looking into his eyes. ‘I can’t do this.’ No going home. 'I can’t do this.' Gone.

\--

Draco was shaking in Harry’s arms, crying. People brushed past, their eyes glued to the ground. He was shaking all over, a crumpled paper of test results from St Mungos clenched in a sweaty fist.  
Harry apparatus them home. Thier home. And sat him down with a cup of tea, trying to keep calm and not scream. Draco was sitting motionless on the sofa, hands delicately placed on his lap, feet on the ground, and the only indication that agony and fear and such painful sadness was raging inside him were the tears that rolled slowly down his cheeks. From the doorway, Harry listened to Draco say, more to himself than anyone else:  
“I knew nothing good would happen if I fell in love with you.”  
“How are you supposed to know this would happen, Draco?” Harry ,murmured softly.  
There was a small pause.  
“Superior breeding.” Draco muttered, still not moving.  
A hint of a smile played on Harrys face.  
“But I meant it though. I really shouldn’t have fallen in love with you.” Draco whispered, the fear visible in the whites of his eyes.  
“You are the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time.”  
Draco smiled sadly. “I really really didn’t want to fall in love with you though.” He muttered bitterly.

\--

Harry put his hands over his ears. He couldn’t. His thighs burned from crouching so long, but he didn’t care. ‘I can’t he thought.’ He swallowed.

No more.

He reached for his wand, his hand trembling. He put it to his wrist. He thought abut it and took a deep breath.  
“Sectumsempra.” He whispered.  
Pain shot through his wrist but he didn’t feel it. He changed hands and did the same to the other. Blood pooled from his wrists and stained the floor a deep red. He tilted his head back and cried out silently, tears pouring from his eyes, blood bubbling from his veins.  
He lifted his wand and pointed it at his chest,  
Several long slashes appeared through his shirt, There was blood everywhere, but he got to his feet and stumbled up the stairs, leaving a trail of deep red in the carpet, He collapsed onto Draco’s side of the bed and breathed his smell in.  
He stayed there, hoping he would just die soon. He could feel himself loosing control of his senses and he could see the sheets getting slowly redder. All his thoughts stripped away like paint, leaving a shining tree of grief as a skeleton behind. No more. He thought as he lost consciousness.

No more.

He slipped in and out of consciousness for hours until he heard the front door open and heard Hermione’s muffles shouts as she announced herself. He also heard her sharp intake of breath and scurrying footsteps up the stairs.  
“Oh, Harry.” She’d said through tears. She tried. She cast charms and gave him potions that just dribbled down his chin. But it didn’t work. He was too far gone.

Sometimes, Harry thought, magic isn’t everything.

\--

Harry potter’s funeral was a silent affair. People cried, people talked about the wonderful things he’d done, what a kind person he was. Everyone pitied him. After all, what a waste – dead now, nothing more.

But had they been able to see into the heavens, they would’ve heard Draco Malfoy scream Harry Potter’s name and they would have seen two happy young men run into an embrace that warmed people’s skin like the sun and touched people’s hearts like music. They’d see an honest embrace that lasted what seemed like years. They’d see relief, sadness, happiness, grief. 

They would see love.  
Not in it’s most dignified or simple form, but it was love. Nothing more, nothing less. And what a sight it was.


End file.
